


Pulled Apart

by peggy_hamilton



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: You and Rocket bond over your pasts
Relationships: Rocket Racoon/You
Kudos: 34





	Pulled Apart

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses
> 
> original request: Could I please get a Rocket x Reader (platonic or romantic I don’t mind) where (the bar scene with the fight and Drax calling him vermin etc.) Reader says he isn’t the only one who’s been pulled apart and put back together over and over, and just fluff and Rocket crushing my heart - @minigranger

"He has no respect,” Drax yelled, you pushed through the crowd to see Drax and Rocket pointing guns at each other.

“That is also true,” Rocket threw back at him, “Keep calling me vermin tough guy, you just wanna laugh at me like everyone else.” You looked over at Drax and squinted your eyes, did he really call Rocket vermin?

“Rocket you’re drunk alright, no one is laughing at you,” Peter cut in, ever the voice of reason.

“He thinks i’m some stupid thing he does,” Rocket’s voice strained, “Well i didn’t ask to get made, I didn’t ask to be torn apart and put back together over and over and turned into some, some little monster,” he spat.

“Rocket no one’s calling you a monster,” Peter assured.

“He called me vermin, she called me rodent, let’s see if you can last after five or sixs good shots in your frickin face,” Rocket grew angry and fired up his gun again and aimed it back at Drax.

“4 billion units, Rocket, come on,” Peter pleaded, getting between the two and outstretching his hands, “Suck it up for one more lousy night and you’re rich.”

“Fine,” Rocket deflated, letting his gun hang at his side and pushed his way out through the crowd.

Everyone was left standing around silently, “Alright, alright, let’s clear it up, show’s over. Nothing to see here,” you called out and the crowd dispersed, you went in the direction Rocket had gone in and tried to stop the tears brimming in your eyes.

You found him a few minutes later sitting on his own on a bench and came and sat next to him, “How you doing?” you asked softly.

Rocket shrugged, “Great,” he said sarcastically, “Nobody understands what it’s like to be me. If Drax knew what I had been through he wouldn’t be calling me vermin. Or maybe he would,” he said bitterly.

You swallowed, “Yeah, well you’re not the only one who’s been pulled apart and put back together again.”

Rocket looked at you with sad, questioning eyes, “What do you mean?”

You looked down at your palms and gulped, “When I was younger this gang took me from my home and my family and changed me, built me into something that I’m not.” You flexed your fingers, “They put steel plates in my fingers for extra strength, I’m practically half machine with all the crap they’ve stuck in my head and body to advance me into the perfect fighting machine. Better hearing, better sight, better strength, better speed. I know what it’s like to be pulled apart.”

“I’m sorry, I had no idea,” Rocket apologised, putting his hand on top of yours.

“It’s not your fault,” you shook your head with a light smile, “What’s done is done. At least we have each other, right? We both understand what the other went through.”

Rocket nodded, “You’re right. Are you sure you’re gonna be okay?” he asked, concerned for you.

“Just as okay as you’re gonna be,” you shrugged, truth was you had no idea what you were going to do after this whole thing. This ragtag group was the closest you had ever had to friends, or even family, and you doubted any of them wanted to stick around with each other if they didn’t happen.

There was a pause between you, you stared a hole in the floor while Rocket looked at you. “Why don’t you stick around?”

You snapped your head up, “What?”

“After this is over, stay with me and Groot. We could ugh, use the company.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose-”

“You wouldn’t be,” Rocket cut you off, “We’d love to have you around. I’d love to have you around.”

You felt elated that somebody actually wanted you around and you nodded eagerly, “Of course, I’d love to,” maybe you could finally get what you wanted your whole life, someone to call family.


End file.
